Bulan Purnama
by Dianzu
Summary: [ ficlet ] Bulan purnama di malam hari menjadi saksi aksi cinta dua pemuda yang sedang di mabuk asmara. Malam itu, keheningan malam itu, bulan purnama menjadi saksinya. [ akakuro ]


Bulan purnama bersinar di malam hari. Angin berhembus kencang menerpa setiap kulit manusia. Beberapa daun mulai berjatuhan di atas tanah. Kunang-kunang membantu memperindah malam yang hening. Cahaya lampu di pinggir jalan membantu menyinari kota di malam hari.

Sebagian orang memilih untuk menetap di dalam rumah. Udara dingin sangat mendukung untuk sekedar berguling di dalam selimut tebal. Namun, ada beberapa orang juga yang berada di luar rumah dengan urusan masing-masing.

Pria bersurai biru sedang menatap langit malam dari atas balkon apartement. Matanya selalu terlihat sayu. Wajah putih pucat terasa sangat dingin ketika angin malam mulai menerpa wajahnya. Menggunakan sweater berbahan rajutan berwarna biru laut dengan ukuran agak kebesaran membuat tubuhnya yang sudah mungil semakin terlihat mungil.

Bulan purnama menemani pria bersurai biru di malam hari. Hanya sekedar menghembuskan nafas lalu kembali menatap sang rembulan di langit. Sebuah lengan kekar mulai melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Dagu mulai di tempelkan di pundak pria yang lebih pendek. Pria bersurai merah itu menghirup aroma tubuh pria berwajah, malaikat dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

.

 **BULAN PURNAMA**

 **Main pair:**

 **Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **(AKAKURO)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **KNB** **(c) Fujumaki** **Tadatoshi**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

Akashi Seijuro semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya tersenyum. Tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat ketika punggungnya bersender pada dada bidang pria yang tengah memeluknya erat.

Tangan kekar Akashi masih melingkar pada pinggang ramping Kuroko. Tak segan pula ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada pipi mulus pemuda bersurai biru. Tubuh Kuroko yang mungil membuatnya selalu nyaman ketika memeluk tubuh pemuda manis itu.

Hembusan angin kembali menerpa keduanya. Dinginnya udara malam membuat keduanya semakin mendekap dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Akashi lembut.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Tidak."

Tangan Akashi beralih untuk menggenggam tangan pemuda bermata biru, "Tapi tanganmu terasa dingin."

Kuroko terkekeh pelan. Ia mempererat tautan tangan antara dirinya dengan pria bermata merah yang tengah sibuk memeluknya dari belakang. "Tanganmu membuatnya hangat."

Keheningan malam membuat keduanya terlarut. Pelukan semakin erat, hangatnya pelukan membuat keduanya terasa nyaman.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk." ucap Akashi.

"Gendong aku," ucap Kuroko dengan wajah imutnya.

 _CUP_

Bibir ranum Kuroko di kecup sekilas oleh Akashi. Hanya sekilas, namun mampu membuat pemuda bersurai biru terdiam beberapa detik. Akashi hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi pria mungil di depannya. Tangannya mengusap pelan poni yang menutupi kening mulusnya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan."

"Aku tahu itu."

Bibir Akashi mendarat di kening pemuda Tetsuya. "Kening ini hanya milikku seorang."

Bibir kenyal itu pindah ke hidung mancung pemuda bersurai biru, "Hidung ini hanya miliku seorang."

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia menikmati setiap sentuhan serta ciuman yang diberikan Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu semakin gencar mengecup pipi mulus Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Pipi ini juga milikku."

Tangan besar pemuda Seijuro mulai menyentuh bibir ranum Kuroko. Lembut, bibir itu sangat lembut ketika di sentuh. Wajah Akashi semakin mendekat kearah Kuroko. Mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Nafas mulai saling beradu. Udara dingin berhembus kencang menusuk pori-pori kulit.

 _CUP_

"Bibir ini hanya milikku seorang."

Kedua tangan Kuroko bergelantung pada leher kokoh Akashi. Pria dengan mata biru laut itu memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Bibirnya menempel pada telinga Seijuro, "Seluruh tubuhku hanya milikmu. Akashi Seijuro."

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampan Akashi. Lidahnya mulai gencar menjilati leher mulus Kuroko. Menciptakan beberapa tanda kemerahan di sana.

" _Your body is mine,_ Kuroko Tetsuya."

Bulan purnama di malam hari menjadi saksi aksi cinta dua pemuda yang sedang di mabuk asmara. Malam itu, keheningan malam itu, bulan purnama menjadi saksinya.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n:**

 **Hola semua! Huehue mungkin gak ada yang kenal sama saya, saya author baru untuk fandom KnB xD Yoroshiku ne~ baru pertama kali bikin fanfiksi tentang fandom KnB. Maafkan jika masih banyak kesalahan :) Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima :)**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
